1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device is a self-emission-type display device displaying an image using an OLED element which emits light. Such an OLED display device may not require an additional light source, in a manner dissimilar to that of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and thus may have a relatively reduced thickness and weight. Further, an OLED display device has characteristics such as relatively low power consumption, relatively high luminance, and relatively high speed of response, thus gaining attention as a next generation display device.
In general, an OLED element includes a hole injection electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron injection electrode. A hole injected from the hole injection electrode and an electron injected from the electron injection electrode are combined with one another within the organic light emitting layer to form an exciton. The OLED element emits light by energy generated when the exciton falls from an excited state to a ground state.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that do not constitute prior art.